Web of Happiness and Lies chapter 1
by Keytobelief
Summary: 30 chapters of overlooking the sadness, fear, happiness, and lies that have been connected through many Kingdom Hearts characters hearts. I DON"T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ITS OWNERS! Entry to ForbbidenPizzaRoll's Contest!


Web of Lies and Happiness  
Chapter: Day 355  
Axel

Axel had gone straight to the Grey Area once he awoke. He remembered about yesterday's meeting, and how he kept the dark secret about Xion away from Roxas. He never intended for this to happen.  
"What have I done?" Axel asked himself as he leaned against the hallway entrance, his arms crossed over his chest. Then a mental fight began to break out in his mind.  
What type of friend am I? Every friend I make I lose. Just like Isa, what a stupid mistake! This time I could actually stop this from happening. I lost Isa, Xion, and now Roxas!  
Axel's thoughts were interupted when he heard Roxas approach him.  
"Axel," Roxas greeted him coldly.  
"Hey, Roxas,"  
A silence started to chill into the room.  
"You find Xion?" Roxas hoped.  
"Like it's going to be that easy,"  
"I know..." Roxas replied, but Axel didn't answer.  
"Have you been keeping the truth about her away from me the whole time?" Roxas questioned.  
Axel felt a dagger jab inside him, "... Not the whole time?"  
"When did you find out?" The more Roxas asked questioned the worse Axel was feeling.  
"Oh, I dunno. " Axel confessed, starting to stare at his feet, "Somewhere along the way"  
"Didn't get it memorized, huh?" Roxas said. "Axel... Who am I, really?" Axel rather would've hung out with Saix instead of this.  
"I'm special like Xion." Roxas murmured. "I know that." Axel was anxious to go to another world and just sit there, and get plummeted by Heartless.  
"But the Orginazation wanted me out of the picture," Roxas continued.  
"Yeah, they did," Axel admitted.  
"Is it because Xion copied my keyblade and they didn't need me any more?"

"And you feel the same way," Roxas retorted. Axel's eyelids sprung open and he finally opened his mouth.  
"No," Axel replied. "You got that part wrong. You'll always be my best friend."  
"Best friends are honest with each other!" Roxas exclaimed. "Who am I, Axel?" Axel looked away from his friend, about to blow.  
"Xemnas said me and Xion are connected to Sora," Roxas continued. "Who is that? Tell me! Am I a puppet like Xion?" Axel remembered facing the Keyblade master at Castle Oblivion. He had not realized how strong he was, and he didn't want to hurt Roxas.  
"No..."  
"What, then?"  
"You really think the truth is going to make you feel better?" Axel spat. "It won't."  
"What makes you so sure?" Roxas snarled. "I have a right to know who I am! How did I get here? Why am I special? Where did I learn to use the Keyblade? I deserve those answers!" Axel couldn't figure out when or how he came up with those questions.  
"Roxas..." Axel said, saddened.  
Roxas let out a sigh, "Are you gonna tell me or not? Axel... Who am I?"  
"You just have to trust me, Roxas." Then his best friend turned around with a face filled of hatred.  
"I don't," Roxas replied coldly.  
"Hey, c'mon..."  
"If I can't get answers here, I'll get them somewhere else." Roxas stated. "Somebody knows where I came from. That'll be the person I trust." The next thing Axel knew was that his best friend was gone.  
Axel went to his bedroom and laid in his bed, and tried to take a nap. If he had a heart, it would be broken right now. Shattered. This pain was a lot worse than Isa leaving him, and he almost couldn't bare it. He decided that taking a nap would be nice.  
Axel woke up due to a huge thud, and decided to check out what it was. He used a Dark Corridor to see what was going on. In the middle of the floor he saw Saix, who was panting. The only thing Axel really noticed other than trash was Saix's claymore sticking in the ground.  
"What happened?" Axel demmanded.  
"...Roxas... Traitor!" Saix panted.  
Axel's eyes widened, "Oh no!" The redhead then summonded another Dark Corridor and transported himself to the streets of Memory Skyscraper.  
He leaned up against a building, and saw Roxas passing by.  
"Your minds made up?" Axel asked, and Roxas stopped.  
"Why did the Keyblade choose me?" Roxas began. "I have to know."  
"You can't turn on the Orginazation!" Axel exclaimed. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"  
"No one would miss me," Roxas replied sharply.  
Just as he passed by Axel's face drooped, "That's not true... I would."  
Axel sighed as Roxas disappeared and didn't look back. He had failed yet again to save one of his friends...  
Roxas wrote in his diary as he sat on top of the Twilight Town clocktower. He wrote "I have to know who I am... I am DONE WITH THIS!" He made sure that the ink bled through the page on the last three words he wrote.  
AN: Can't wait to write more! May take a while to take a while to finish this challenge but... Oh well. This Chapter's Theme was Lies.


End file.
